


There's a Goose Loose in the Hospital!

by Wonko



Category: Holby City, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Berena Bitterness, Other, Parody, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: I think eventually everything’s going to be okay, but I have no idea what’s going  to happen next. And neither do any of you, and neither do your parents, because there’s a goose loose in the hospital. It’s never happened before, no one knows what the goose is going to do next, least of all the goose. He’s never been in a hospital before, he’s as confused as you are.AKA It's a fine day in Holby City Hospital, and you are a horrible goose.





	There's a Goose Loose in the Hospital!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/gifts), [GratiaPlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/gifts), [kooili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/gifts).


End file.
